


An "All I Saw Was You" Visual Guide

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [143]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Collage, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drawing, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Friendship, Future Fic, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Marriage, Meet the Family, Original Character(s), Photoshop, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson, different timelines, family tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: This is basically a tree with the characters that have appeared on the "All I Saw Was You" universe. It is not a "family" tree.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	An "All I Saw Was You" Visual Guide

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I thought it would be fun and interesting to make a sort of tree/visual representation with the characters that are part of this series/universe. It was simply for myself but teagrlmagick and Becca_Ann143 told me that they were interested in seeing it so I'm posting it here in case more people would like to see it. It's something that I did manually with some new post-it I got last week and later added the names with photoshop.
> 
> I've included Stiles' mother, even if she hasn't spoken/appeared, because I felt it was kind of necessary to mirror Jackson's side of the tree; plus, I think she's part of this universe anyway.
> 
> Also, I wanted to make some fanart for this thing and I realized that it actually made sense to use my own drawing since this was about my own universe... plus, I liked that picture of Stiles as a symbol of this whole thing and the blue tones of his shirt matched really well my art, so yeah, everything just magically came together somehow.
> 
> As usual, I always like to know what you think.

[](https://ibb.co/F7Q9s8c)

**I rec you to click twice for high-quality resolution:**

Codigo THUMBNAIL HTML:  
[](https://subefotos.com/ver/?3711cc269994d5c473670500aa054ff6o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I have other stackson stories that you might find interesting:
> 
> * [What If It's you?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351) (Human AU / Crossover with "Spooks | MI-5" )  
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817) (Alpha/Omega AU)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194) (Human AU in space)  
> * [Hollywood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172435) (Human AU in 1950)  
> * [The Chemicals Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439111) (Human AU + Fanmix + My prompt) 
> 
> This will be cross-posted on [my Tumblr](https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/189828041828/so-damn-blue-stilesjackson-1168-words).


End file.
